Karate Class
by Usa
Summary: This is the first story I ever wrote. Makoto and Rei bring Usagi to their karate class which is located on a Crystal Point. There is a sequel but I'm still editing it. ^^;;


Title: Karate Class  
Author: Usa  
E-mail Addy: Usako0@aol.com  
Rating: G  
Author's Notes: This is the very first Sailor Moon fic I ever wrote. Look for the sequel, Tricks and Consequences.  
  
************  
Karate Class  
************  
  
"Cooan, get over here now!"  
  
"Hai, Rubeus-sama?"  
  
"Get ready to take over the Karate class on the fourth point of Crystal Tokyo." Cooan muttered something about her chipped nail polish. "Give it a rest! You'd better not screw up or Wiseman will be at our throats."  
  
~~~~~~~~   
  
"Come to our Karate class, Usagi! You could probably use the exercise. You've been getting plump lately, ne?"  
  
Usagi stuck her tongue out at Rei. "Shut up, Rei-chan!"  
  
Makoto rolled her eyes. "Cut it out you guys. It'll be fun, Usagi-chan! Besides the Sensei is kakkoi!"  
  
"Okay, I'll go," Usagi replied, giving in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Usagi-chan, where are you going?" Luna asked. "Shouldn't you be doing homework or watching Chibiusa-chan?"  
  
Usagi picked up a bag and put a few things into it. "Mama is taking Chibiusa to the zoo. I'm going to a Karate class with Mako-chan and Rei-chan."  
  
"You, Karate?" Luna said, trying unsuccessfully to stifle a laugh.  
  
Usagi glared at the cat and tossed a pillow at her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Sensei, who was Karate in disguise, smiled at his class. "Welcome, minna-san. We have three new students today."  
  
The Sensei continued talking as Makoto whispered, "Ne, Usagi-chan, isn't he kakkoi?"  
  
Usagi nodded slowly. "Don't you guys get a creepy feeling here?" she asked.  
  
"Usagi, you're just saying that because you don't want to be here."  
  
"Iie, that's not what I mean, Rei-chan. Oh, I don't know!"  
  
"Usagi-chan is right, "Luna said, popping up behind them. The girls jumped. "Keep your eyes open while I call the others.  
  
"Hai!" they replied."Minna-san, who would like to demonstrate some moves for the new students?" A few people raised their hands, including Makoto. "Kino-san, if you'll come up here."  
  
Makoto showed the class various Karate moves. For some reason, however, she felt very weak. She dropped to the floor, panting. "What... is happening to me...?" she gasped.  
  
"Mako-chan!" Usagi cried, rushing to her friend. "Daijobu?"  
  
The Sensei took the opportunity to change into Droid Karate. He then began attacking everyone who got in his way.   
  
"Rei-chan!" Rei nodded.   
  
"Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!"  
  
"Mars Star Power, Make Up!"  
  
After their transformations, Sailor Moon yelled, "That's enough!"  
  
"Who are you?" Karate asked.  
  
"I am the pretty suited soldier of love and justice, Sailor Moon! In the name of the Moon, I shall punish you!"  
  
"And I am Sailor Mars! We won't stand for bullies like you! Fire... Soul!" The attack did little damage to Karate. "Sailor Moon, now!"  
  
"Hai!" Sailor Moon replied as she called for the Moon Rod. Karate kicked the weapon out of her hands and blasted the Senshi across the floor.  
  
"Hey, don't you know it's wrong to attack people! Bubbles... Spray!"  
  
"What's going on?" Karate screamed. "I can't see!"  
  
"Venus Love Me Chain!"  
  
"Burning Mandala!"  
  
Mercury ran over to Sailor Moon. Just as Karate was about to go after them, he was stopped by a steel-tipped rose. "Tuxedo Kamen-sama," Venus said.  
  
"N-nani?" Sailor Moon said, opening her eyes.  
  
"Sailor Moon, daijobu? You think you can do this?" Mercury asked, handing her the Moon Rod.  
  
"I have to!" Sailor Moon replied. "Moon Princess... Halation!"  
  
"Nani? What are you...? Iya!"  
  
As the Droid disintegrated, Sailor Moon dropped to floor. The girls rushed to her side. "I'm all right, minna." She looked up at Tuxedo Kamen. "You came."  
  
"For the last time, it's because I have to!"  
  
Sailor Moon sat dejectedly on the floor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What can we do about those miserable Sailor Senshi?" Rebeus screamed. The sisters just looked at one another. "We'd better come up with a good plan or Wiseman will surely kill us all!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning, Usagi was feeling better physically. Emotionally... well that was another issue. "Ohayo, Usagi," Rei said.  
  
Usagi looked up to see her friends. "Ohayo."  
  
"Feeling better?" Minako asked.  
  
"Hai, demo..."  
  
"You're thinking of Mamoru-san," Makoto finished.  
  
Usagi nodded as tears sprang to her eyes. "I... don't know what I did wrong!"  
  
"Who said you did anything wrong, Usagi," Rei replied.  
  
"Yeah," Ami continued. "It's not wrong to fall in love. To believe in destiny."  
  
"That's right," Minako said, pulling her friend into a hug. "One day, Mamoru-san will see that."  
  
"I hope so..."  



End file.
